dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fan Polls
Here's a place for Dark Parables fans to vote on their favorite things, as well as add new polls for people to vote on. Have fun! The poll was created at 11:48 on December 19, 2017, and so far 0 people voted What is your favorite Dark Parables game including the spin-off games (will turn into a top 10 ) Curse of Briar Rose The Exiled Prince Rise of the Snow Queen Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper The Red Riding Hood Sisters The Final Cinderella Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Jack and the Sky Kingdom Ballad of Rapunzel The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Queen of Sands Goldilocks and the Fallen Star The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree The Thief and the Tinderbox Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Return of the Salt Princess What is your favorite Dark Parables game? Curse of Briar Rose The Exiled Prince Rise of the Snow Queen The Red Riding Hood Sisters The Final Cinderella Jack and the Sky Kingdom Ballad of Rapunzel The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Queen of Sands Goldilocks and the Fallen Star The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree The Thief and the Tinderbox Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Return of the Salt Princess What is your favorite Dark Parables Bonus Game? Spindle Room Secrets The Frozen Lair Hansel and Gretel The Boy Who Cried Wolf The Oriental Cinderella Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen The Thumbelina Curse Trusty John and King Bluebeard The Seven Ravens The Golden Slumber A Fable of Two Hearts Journey of Atonement Out of the Shadows Moonlight Romance Which is your favorite Dark Parables spinoff game? Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Who is your favorite antagonist? The Evil Godmother (Curse of Briar Rose) James, the Frog Prince (The Exiled Prince) The Snow Queen (Rise of the Snow Queen) The Mountain Beast (Rise of the Snow Queen) The Evil Witch (Hansel and Gretel) The Wolf Queen (The Red Riding Hood Sisters) King Audon IV, the Greedy King (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Evil Godmother Amelia (The Final Cinderella) Chi, the Spider Queen (The Oriental Cinderella) Prince Leonard (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Prince Hugh (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Prince Julian (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) King Eurig, the Mad King (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Rumpelstiltskin (Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen) Princess Belladonna (Ballad of Rapunzel) Mother Gothel, the Wicked Witch (The Thumbelina Curse, Journey of Atonement) Princess Althea (The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) King Alexandros (The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Mab (Queen of Sands) Queen Valla (Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) King Bluebeard (Trusty John and King Bluebeard) Princess Elise (Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) Harpy Queen (Fable of Two Hearts) Kai (first part of The Thief and the Tinderbox) Rasputin (The Thief and the Tinderbox) The Shadow God (Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Guida (Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow, Out of the Shadows) Arne (Out of the Shadows) Mercy (Return of the Salt Princess) Royal Advisor (Return of the Salt Princess) King Henryk (Moonlight Romance) The Dark Piper (Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper) Duke Alfred (Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper) The Stranger (Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair) Blaise Morellus, the Crooked Man (Cursery: The Crooked Man...) Humpty Dumpty (Cursery: Humpty Dumpty) Mother Goose (Cursery) Who is your Favorite Protagonist? Fairytale Detective (all main games) Hansel (Hansel and Gretel) Fabled Inspector (Fabled Legends) The Boy Who Cried Wolf (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Prince in the East (The Oriental Cinderella) Sky Kingdom Queen (Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen) Gerda (The Thumbelina Curse) Trusty John (Trusty John and King Bluebeard) Mab (The Seven Ravens) Princess Odette (A Fable of Two Hearts) Kai (Journey of Atonement) Wanda (Moonlight Romance) Who is your favorite Dark Parables Ally? Amelia Amely Brianne Briar Rose Captive Mermaid Chancellor Cassius Cheryl Cyrilla Belloni Duke Alfred Eldra Emma Eric de Montafleur Fairy Queen Geppetto Gerda Goddess Flora Gwyn Ivy Green Jack Jessica Kai Katherine Belloni King Alexandros Laurent Maiden Goddess Marianne Mercy Moon Goddess Mountain King Noah Nuada Pinocchio Prince James Princess Althea Princess Brigid Princess Daphne Princess Naida Princess Theresa Queen Melanie Raphael Rapunzel Renee Ross Red Ruth Serafina Shadow Shan Mao Snow White Thumbelina Of all of the adult men in the series, which one do you think is the cutest? Blaise Morellus (Cursery) Bluebeard (Trusty John and King Bluebeard) Bulvar the Merchant (Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Chancellor Cassius (The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Duke Alfred (Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper) Eric de Montafleur (Queen of Sands) Ewan the Craftsman (Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Frog Prince (The Exiled Prince) Gepetto (The Final Cinderella) Greedy King (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Gregoire Borde (Cursery: Humpty Dumpty) Gwyn (Ballad of Rapunzel) Hubert de Montafleur (Queen of Sands) Humpty Dumpty (Cursory: Humpty Dumpty) Huntsman (The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Jack (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Kai (Ballad of Rapunzel) King Alexandros (The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) King Boris (Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) King Crisanto (Ballad of Rapunzel) King Eurig (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) King Henryk (Moonlight Romance) King Midas (Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair) King Waclaw (Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Laurent (Cursery) Moon Priest (The Golden Slumber) Mountain King (Rise of the Snow Queen) Noah (Rise of the Snow Queen) Nuada (Return of the Salt Princess/Moonlight Romance) Prince Hugh (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Prince in the East (The Oriental Cinderella) Prince Julian (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Prince Leonard (Jack and the Sky Kingdom) Rach Neumann (??) Raphael (The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Rasputin (The Thief and the Tinderbox) Ross Red (Ballad of Rapunzel) Sentry (Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Shadow God (Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Unnamed Prince (Curse of Briar Rose) You can also interact with our community by submitting a speed run, writing a blog post, or looking at some Top 10 lists! Category:Fun Category:Community